


Time and Time Again

by SicaBeth



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SicaBeth/pseuds/SicaBeth
Summary: What happens when an ordinary high school girl gets to travel time and space.(The first chapter is Charater Descriptions)





	Time and Time Again

Heya! This is something I worked on ages ago. I'll post an actual chapter soon, but I hope this gives a good understanding of the characters that will be in my story. 

Time And Time Again Character Description

Characters  
* Doctor - 11 (ofc cause I luv him XD)  
* Donna - Bae (DoctorDonna)  
* Jessica - nick name at school "jinxed Jessica" (lost father at young age)  
* Mum - Sweet and clueless about her daughter but very smart in terms of advise.  
* Sister - Kris - just like Elli  
* Sister - Robyn - just like Ophelia  
\- Twins ofc  
* Cat - House name : Spook / Real name : Nyx  
Major Conflicts  
* Hope - Bully  
\- Gang of friends : Kylie, Victoria Pepper, and Gigi  
* Daleks  
* Cyber men  
* Weeping Angels  
* Cassandra  
* Bill Cipher (Crossover idea for special chapter)  
Outfits  
* Doctor - normal getup  
\- brown jacket from S5  
\- Red bow tie  
\- Occasional Fez  
\- Black pants  
\- Black hiking boots  
* Donna - work attire  
\- Navy Blue Suit  
\- Tie just like 10's  
\- Black dress shoes  
\- Black dress pants  
\- Hair up in pony tail  
* Jessica - Normal school clothes  
\- black shirt with pocket on top left side with white spec designs (looks like a galaxy)  
\- Shorts that go up to mid thigh and button up on the out side sides. (Constantly pull up higher in between her thighs making her slower at running and very irritable)  
\- Star Wars socks  
\- Black and white tennis shoes  
\- Brown fluffy hair (usually in ponytail)  
\- Glasses  
\- Freckles  
~ wear scarf around mouth to hide her face (hair usually in face too)  
* Mum - lawyer  
\- Slick extremely dark brown hair (almost black)  
\- Usually a black or navy blue blazer  
\- White oxford shirt  
\- Tie that matches blazer  
\- Tube skirt down to knees (same color as blazer and tie)  
* Kris - weird sister just entering college (usually in pjms)  
\- random T-Shirt with cute designs  
\- Gray New Jersey shorty-short shorts (up to a little over mid thigh)  
\- Black ankle socks  
\- Orange and blond hair (usually in messy bun)  
\- Adorably chubby  
* Robyn - weird and potentially smart sister (wears same outfit days at a time)  
\- Normal blue fit T-shirt  
\- Blue jeans  
\- Black flip flops (no design or sparkles)  
\- Short hair (shaved on sides and back) ((usually in ponytail central back))  
\- Chubby  
\- Ears pieced constantly (never changes earrings from simple blue navy studs except on special occasion)  
* Hope - Cruel and mischievous around others (except her little group of friends) ((only when they're alone))  
\- Jet black hair (controlled curls)  
\- Beautiful face (adorable freckles)  
\- Thin and curvy  
\- Typical high school babe  
\- Stylish high-low skirt  
\- Crop top  
\- Prized possession (necklace : half of a yin yang : her half is yin) ((other half belonged to her brother who died years ago and because of his death she is cruel and unforgiving))  
\- Dangle earrings that match her out fits. (Never wears the same out for twice)  
\- 5 foot even (perfect hight) ((just like her))  
\- Nails painted based on outfits as well  
* Kylie - "gang" member  
\- tube dress down to mid thigh (colors and designs very to what Hope is wearing) ((most loyal))  
\- Heels that match dress  
\- Studs (multiple piercings up both her ears) ((5 and a chain on her left 4 on her right))  
\- Chestnut brown curly hair (much like Hopes but much shorter)  
\- Different necklace each day (usually it's a silver charm)  
\- Contacts (no one knows except Hope and the rest of the gang)  
\- Clean face (no freckles or anything)  
\- 5'2 (slightly taller than Hope but never says anything about it)  
\- Nails are always like Hope's but slightly different (Hope is special after all)  
* Victoria - gang member (goes by Vic) ((very loyal, would do anything except die for Hope))  
\- strait dark brown bob hair  
\- Flowy skirt that compliments shirt (stops at knees) ((sometimes a little under))  
\- Tight v-neck shirt that fits snugly and makes her small bust look bigger.  
\- 4'8 (one of the shorter ones in the group)  
\- Silver Hoop earrings usually (size varies)  
\- Black heels (Always)  
\- Necklace is a black chain with a gold double heart from her bf (won't be a character in story) ((will make more detail on him if necessary))  
\- Nails are usually midnight black or Navy Blue  
* Pepper - gang member (brute/sporty roughy) ((dresses pretty but comfortably))  
\- Really dirty blond hair (high side pony tail)  
\- Hair tie : Green (doesn't match most her outfits) ((very important to her cause she got it from her late mother before she died))  
\- Loose fitting T-shirt (for mobility) ((usually just a solid color))  
\- Black Leggings and light blue jean shorts that go mid thigh  
\- Tennis shoes (always kept clean) ((only get dirty after a fight)) (((always carries an extra pair)))  
\- 5'5 (medium high is good for avoiding attackers) ((very intimidating when wanting to be))  
\- Carries gray sweat band in pocket (to keep bangs out of her face during a fight)  
\- No jewelry at all (weakness in a fight)  
\- Hands bandaged (from wrestling class) ((and intimidation))  
* Gigi - gang member (newest member) ((picked on sometimes)) (((like a little sister)))  
\- bright blond hair (acts like typical blond) ((has shoots of really smart ideas)) (((small curls down to mid back/waist)))  
\- Wears any earrings she wants to  
\- Ruffled shirt (usually a type of pink or light color) ((open shoulder))  
\- Jeggings (rips in knees)  
\- Flats (black)  
\- Sea Shell necklace (blue, pink and purple on the edges)  
\- Special bracelet (given to her by her best friend before she changed schools a year ago) ((still lives in the past)) (((daydreams and stairs off into the distance while fidgeting with the charms on the bracelet)))  
~ Charms : a merry-go-round (to represent their trip to the fair) : a shooting star (start gazing at camp) : a horse (for horse lessons together) : a baseball (for the softball team at they're old high school) : a key (to let them know they have opened one another's hearts)  
\- 4'5 (shortest)


End file.
